


Epilogue

by YvonneSilver



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneSilver/pseuds/YvonneSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue to <a href="archiveofourown.org/works/3467753/">this story</a>. Enjolras finds out his good friend Marius is still alive too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To love another person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467753) by [YvonneSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneSilver/pseuds/YvonneSilver). 



It was a summer's day many months later when Enjolras saw someone he'd never thought he'd see again. He was walking through the market with Javert (who was still charmingly awkward about being seen together in public) when he spotted him. When Enjolras had known him he'd been an overly serious lad with short blond hair that stuck out every which way it pleased. The man that came their way was dressed much too sharply in a black suit with matching cravat and his longer hair neatly coifed. But it was the same long face with the serious frown and the deep set eyes that he knew so well. Enjolras stopped short in his tracks.

"Marius?" He asked incredulously.

The man stopped short in his tracks and stared wide-eyed at Enjolras. "That... That's not possible." He stuttered, and Enjolras knew that voice all too well.

"Marius!" Enjolras shouted gleefully.

The confused look on his face gave way to a broadening smile. "Enjolras!"

They approached each other, still hardly daring to believe what they saw. Finally Enjolras grabbed hold of the stunned Marius and pulled him into a tight hug. Marius gripped his friend so hard it hurt, both of them laughing at the sight of a friend they'd believed dead. Cosette and Javert nodded awkwardly at each other.

Finally, Enjolras clapped Marius firmly on the back and disentangled himself from his embrace.  "Marius!" He exclaimed once more. "I thought you were dead. How are you alive?" He spotted Cosette at his side. "And not just alive, but thriving! So this is the dame who has captured dear Marius' heart? Pardon me Madame, we have not yet been properly introduced."

"No indeed." Marius laughed, overjoyed to see his friend. "Cosette, this is Enjolras. Enjolras, meet my wife."

"Wife!" Enjolras claimed. He looked over the graceful blonde woman in her beautiful black dress, and he could see how she'd made Marius fall head over heels. "You have made my friend a lucky man." Enjolras said, as he took Cosette's hand in his and with a low bow planted a kiss on it.

Cosette blushed, making her look even more lovely. "It is I who is lucky."

"Don't mind him my dear." Marius said, putting an arm around her protectively. "He has a flair for the dramatic. But he's a good man at heart."

"Speaking of which, I should introduce you to Javert." Enjolras motioned at his lover to come closer, but Javert kept a respectful distance.

"The inspector?" Marius asked incredulously. "But wasn't he shot on the barricade?"

"He was not." Enjolras said. "In fact, it was he that saved me from that fate that night." He saw the skeptic look on Marius' face, and added, "I owe him my life, and I will hear no ill words of him. Speaking of which, how is it that you escaped?"

Marius glanced at Cosette, and Enjolras couldn't help but smile at the love between them. "It was her father, Jean Valjean, who carried me to safety.

"Valjean?" Javert stepped forward suddenly, eager for more news. It was the first word Javert had spoken during the exchange. "Then he lives?"

He could already read the answer from the fallen look on their faces. "I'm afraid he is no more." Enjolras said, looking mournful. That explained why they were both dressed so somberly. "He passed away peacefully two days after dragging me from the barricade. His last act was to bring me safely back to my Cosette." They looked at each other, man and wife, and Enjolras had never seen so much love between a couple. Even in their black clothes they seemed to glow with life.

Javert looked solemn. "The act before that was to give me my life. He was a good man. I misjudged him greatly." He was grateful to feel Enjolras' arm slip around his waist. He knew now Valjean had done him a kindness that could never be repaid.

Cosette saw the intimate act between them and though they stepped apart quickly, she knew what it meant. Despite her sheltered past, she knew more than some might think. Between her young husband and herself, she'd become used to being the tactful one.

"Oh, but you should come visit our house some time!" She exclaimed, breaking the somber atmosphere.

"Of course! You should!" Marius agreed, addressing Marius.

"Both of you." Cosette said pointedly, giving Marius a slight nudge.

"What?" Marius asked his wife softly.  Then it dawned on him. "Oh! Yes, you're both welcome." He added, awkwardly bowing towards Javert.

Javert looked embarrassed, but Enjolras smiled broadly as he answered for both of them. "We'd love that."


End file.
